


Cause I Wanted To:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was glad that Steve was okay, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!*





	Cause I Wanted To:

*Summary: Danny was glad that Steve was okay, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that he was going home. It was a long day, & he doesn’t want to experience another one, as long as he lives, Cause it causes nothing but trouble. He doesn’t need anymore at the rate he is going.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was worried, & he hopes that he will be okay, He is worried about him, when he heard Steve’s truck coming into the driveway, He felt better, Cause he is safe & sound with him now.

 

When he got in, He got the royal treatment, It felt good to be cherished for awhile, & he asked this of his lover, once they are completely relaxed, & forgetting about the day. He was just confused by the whole situation, Danny thought it was cute.

 

“Why did you do this ?”, The Five-O Commander asked, as they snuggled after dinner. The Blond smiled, & said, “Cause I wanted to”, He kissed him. They spent the rest of the time together.

 

The End.


End file.
